


Future Shock

by xffan_2000



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 10:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: Drabble. John meets Carter Hall. (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	Future Shock

FUTURE SHOCK

By: xffan_2000

Summary: Drabble. John meets Carter Hall.

++++++++++

"Carter?" Vixen asked as she and Green Lantern entered the lobby of the Hall of Justice.

'Hi." Carter gently clasped her hand.

"John, this is the archeologist I told you about. The one that disarmed that bomb."

Lantern extended his hand, glad when Carter released Mari. "Very brave. Or very stupid."

"Important historical site. It couldn't be destroyed."

"You're here today...?"

"I have a date."

John's eyebrow arched. "Isn't Stargirl a little young for you?"

"She sure is!" Carter slugged John on the bicep and laughed. "It's not Stargirl. I've got a date with Shayara."

John felt his future skew.

END


End file.
